True love
by love and trust
Summary: Its on your demand of another dareya story


A girl stands at the entrance of bureau and looks at it dreamily and then gaining all her courage she enters inside. All are engrossed in their work. At the sound of the door all look up to see and are stunned at their places.

Nobody moves from his or her place. It has been 5 years since they had seen or even heard from her. All are so shocked to even ask her about her reason of her being in the place she left 5 years before. Then Abhijeet comes a head

**Abhijeet:** tum yahan?

**Person:** morning sir

**Abhijeet:** hmm morning

**Person:** sir mera transfer letter

Abhijeet reads the letter

**Abhijeet:** humain abhi tak koi order nhi mila is se related to tum abhi jao kal report karna

**Person:** yes sir

And she leaves from there.

**Abhijeet:** tum sab apna kaam karo

And Daya leaves from there and all look at each other and they all can easily understand everything.

After sometime Daya comes after composing himself and starts working and then Acp comes

**Acp:** Abhijeet

**Abhijeet:** yes sir

**Acp:** wo

But his eyes get to the transfer letter

**Acp:** yeh kia ha?

And reads it.

**Acp:** oh main tum se yahi kehnay wala tha k yeh aj se join karay gi. Ha kahan?

**Abhijeet:** sorry sir wo apnay btaya nhi tha iski transfer k baray ma tu manay kaha k kal se join karay

**Acp:** theak ha. Ab tum jao

Day ends and Abhijeet moves to Daya's house

**Daya's house:**

**Abhijeet:** tu theak to ha?

**Daya:** haan mujhay kia hona ha?

**Abhijeet:** main sir se baat karta hon uska transfer wapis karwa daiin

**Daya:** nhi uski zroorat nhi ha

**Abhijeet:** lakin tum itni mushkil se pehlay jaisay hua ha yar main pher tujhay khona nhi chahta

**Daya:** nhi tum mujhay nhi kho gay

**Abhijeet:** theak ha

After spending some more time he leaves for his house.

**Next day:**

The girl is the first one to come and then Acp comes and welcomes her back and she starts working and after sometime all come one by one but no one talks to her. After around an hour Purvi enters and is surprised to see the girl there. As she was absent yesterday so didn't know that she had been transferred back.

Purvi moved to her and hugged her tightly. All are shocked to see that as they are not talking or even looking at her at all.

**Purvi:** kaisi ha tu? Bataya q nhi k wapis agae ha?

Tarika who just entered bureau

**Tarika:** kis se poch rhi ha Purvi? Iski tu purani adat ha bina btae jana aur ana

**Purvi:** Tarika aisa kuch

But the girl cut her

**Girl:** Purvi tu kal nhi aye thi is liye tujhay nhi pata chala

**Purvi:** yani tu kal aye thi. Tarika tunay mujhay bataya q nhi?

**Tarika:** haan ab tu is k liye mujh se sawal kar

**Purvi:** Tarika hua kia ha?

**Abhijeet:** kia hua ha? Yeh tum poch rhi ho. Tumhain to sab pata ha

**Purvi:** haan sab pata ha isi liye to poch rhi hon

**Abhijeet:** Purvi is nay jo Daya k sath kia us k baad bhi?

**Purvi:** sir akhir kia kia ha Shreya na Daya sir k sath?

**Tarika:** sath chor k chali gae thi us ka

**Purvi:** agar sir apnay dill ki baat nhi bata pae to ismay iski kia ghalti ha?

**Girl:** Purvi tu kia bol rhi ha? Chup reh

**Purvi:** par

**Daya:** tumnay theak kaha Purvi agar main apnay dill ki baat nhi bata paya ismay Shreya ki koi ghalti nhi ha aur na hi thi.

**Abhijeet:** Daya tu

Daya cuts him

**Daya:** Boss kam kartay hain mujhay pechli baatain yad nhi karni

And he moves from there.

**Abhijeet:** Shreya tumnay mairay dost ko toor k rakh dia main tumhain kabhi maaf nhi kron ga. Kabhi nhi

**Tarika:** main bhi

And both leave from there.

**Purvi:** tu sab ko sach q nhi btati?

**Shreya:** tu yeh sab chor da bas

**Purvi:** lakin

**Shreya:** mairay liye

**Purvi:** theak ha

A case is reported and during the investigation someone tries to shoot Daya but Shreya saves him and bullet hits her arm.

And at the end of the day culprit is caught. And all move towards home.

**In parking lot:**

**Abhijeet:** ruko Shreya

**Shreya:** yes sir

**Abhijeet:** tumnay Daya ki jaan bachae us k liye thank you

**Shreya:** sir

Abhijeet cuts her

**Abhijeet:** lakin iska matlab yeh nhi k main na tuma=hain maaf kar dia

And he leaves from there and she also left.

Time guzarta rehta ha lakin koi bhi kaam k elawah us se baat nhi karta sewae Purvi k. they all notice change in Shreya but they don't talk to her. It has been 3 months since she has been transferred back and no change in her. It's like she is not the Shreya who used to work here before transfer, the love interest of Daya. But someone else but no one asks her anything as they are angry on her for transfer. But one day everything changes

**In bureau:**

Abhijeet, Daya along with Tarika about to enter bureau as the lab guard told her that Dr. Salunkhe is in bureau so she also came there to know his visit there and what they heard froze them on the door.

**Acp:** yar kuch samjh nhi arha

**Dr:** haan yar sacha tha k yahan wapis a k theak ho jae gi lakin usmay to koi tabdeeli nhi aye ha

**Purvi:** nhi sir tabdeeli to aye ha. Wo pehlay se ziada khamosh ho gae ha

**Acp:** kia karain?

**Dr:** samajh nhi arha kaisay Shreya ko wapis apni Shreya banaen?

**Purvi:** sir please usay kahin aur bhaij dain

**Dr:** yeh tum kia keh rhi ho Purvi?

**Acp:** tumhain to pata ha wo pehlay bhi sirf Daya aur Abhijeet ki wajah se gae thi

**Purvi:** haan sir lakin is baar us k apnay liye uska transfer kar dain

**Dr:** Purvi ab to sab theak ha Daya aur Abhijeet main to ab yeh transfer. Aur wo bhi Shreya k sath yeh sab honay k baad?

**Purvi:** haan sir main janti hon lakin wo yahan reh k aur toot rhi ha

**Acp:** lakin usay wapis nhi bhaij sktay

**Dr:** haan un zalimo k darmiyan to bilkul nhi

**Purvi:** lakin sir yahan aisay ghut ghut k wo mar jae gi

**Acp:** main Daya aur Abhijeet sa baat karta hon

**Dr:** haan yahi theak rhay ga

**Purvi:** nhi sir. Shreya na promise lia tha k Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ko kabhi pata nhi chalna chahiye k wo unki wajah se jar hi ha

**Acp:** lakin

**Purvi:** sir usay pata chalay ga k unhain pata chal gaya ha to aur toot jae gi

**Dr:** to kia karain?

**Purvi:** sir jo kuch us k sath hua ha us k baad hum hi hain jin pa wo bharoosa kar rhi ha agar humnay bata dia to wo kisi pa bharoosa nhi karay gi

**Acp:** haan Purvi theak keh rhi ha. Yahi bohat bari baat ha k wo hum pa bharoosa kar rhi ha warna jo hua ha us k baad duniya main kisi pa bhi bharoosa karna us k liye kitna mushkil hoga. Hum uska bharoosa nhi tootnay da saktay

**Dr:** lakin kia karain? Aisay to wo mar jae gi

**Acp:** daikhtay hain

**Purvi:** sir 3 mahinay se daikh hi to rhay hain. Ap uska kahin aur transfer karwa dain

**Acp:** agar aisa hi chalta rha to yahi karna pary ga

**Dr:** acha main chalta hon

**Acp:** haan hum bhi kaam main lagtay hain. Sab atay hi hongay

Abhijeet, Daya and Tarika move from there before Dr. Salumkhe comes out. They go to canteen.

**Abhijeet:** Shreya na humaray liye transfer liya

**Tarika:** lakin q?

**Daya:** mujhay to kuch samjh nhi arha

**Tarika: **aur us k sath kia hua ha?

**Abhijeet:** haan sir keh rhay thay wo kisi pa bharoosa karna mushkil ha

**Daya:** pata nhi kia hua ha? Aur kia ho rha ha?

**Abhijeet:** saray sawalon k jawab Purvi, Acp sir ya Dr sahib hi da saktay hain

**Daya:** won hi dain gay

**Tarika:** tumhain aisa q lagta ha?

**Daya:** q k wo uska bharoosa khona nhi chahtay

**Abhijeet:** lakin koshish to hum kar hi saktay hain

And they move to bureau and Tarika to lab with intention of knowing the truth.

Day ends but they weren't able to know anything from any of the three.

Then Daya decides to ask Purvi in person so he visits her house and is really astonished to see Tarika and Abhijeet there.

**Abhijeet:** Purvi hum sach janay aye hain

**Purvi:** kaisa sach?

**Tarika:** yahi k Shreya q gae?

**Purvi: **sorry par main nhi bataon gi

**Daya:** lakin q?

**Purvi:** sorry par ab sab q janana chahtay hain?

**Tarika: **q k humain haq ha sach jananay ka

**Purvi:** nhi ha nhi ha ap main sa kisi ko bhi yeh haq

**Abhijeet:** Purvi q nhi ha humain haq?

**Purvi:** aj 3 mahinay baa dap logon ko yad arha ha. Aray yeh haq ap logon na tabbhi kho dia tha jab ap logon na usay yahan atay hi nhi pocha tha

**Tarika:** hum ghussa thay

**Purvi:** to ab bhi ghussa rhain

**Daya:** Purvi please btao

**Purvi:** sir apka haq bunta ha is liye main apko mana nhi kar sakti

**Tarika:** matlab?

**Purvi:** Daya sir na hamesha Shreya k baray main pocha tab bhi jab ap log us k khilaaf ho gae thay. Lakin sir apnay in 3 mahino main aik baar bhi nhi pocha q?

**Daya: **samnay thi to tumsay kia pochta

**Abhijeet:** main manta hon humnay ghalti ki ha lakin please ab bta do

**Purvi:** sir actually jab ap aur Daya sir main problem hui thi to apnay transfer lainay ka faisla lia tha

**Tarika:** haan to?

**Purvi:** Shreya nay ap dono ko samjhaya lakin ap log baat manay ko tar hi nhi thay. Is liye wo yahan se chali gae

**Tarika:** Daya ko tootnay k liye chor k

**Purvi:** haan

**Abhijeet:** kia?

**Purvi: **sir na ap ruk rahay thay na Daya sir ap ko rook rhay thay. Phir Shreya na yahan se janay ka faisla kia q k usay pata tha k us k janay k baad Daya sir toot jaen gay aur ap unhain aisay chor k nhi ja skain gay aur Daya ko ap samait lain gay yeh bhi usay pata tha is liye chali gae

**Tarika:** theak ha Abhijeet aur Daya uski baat nhi sun rhay thay but yeh koi Treeka nhi tha

**Abhijeet:** uski wjah se Daya ko kitni takleef hui

**Purvi:** haan hui lakin ap log wapis aik dosray k kareeb agae aur yeh team bhi bach gae

**Tarika: **to kia is se us ki ghalti sudhar gae?

**Abhijeet:** nhi wo tab bhi ghalat thi ab bhi ha

**Daya:** nhi wo ghalat nhi ha

**Tarika:** Daya usnay tumhain itna dard dia aur tum

**Daya:** Tarika tum logon ko mera dard dikha q k main tum logon k samnay tha aur qo. Uska kia? Uska dard to humain dikha hi nhi

**Abhijeet:** lakin yeh faisla to usi ka thana

**Daya:** haan tha lakin sirf hamaray liye. Aur mairay pass to sab thay lakin us k pass koi nhi. pta nhi kia guzri hogi us pa

**Purvi:** sir wo bohat akeli ho gae ha

**Abhijeet:** ab nhi hum sab hain

**Purvi:** nhi

**Daya:** tum ghbrao mat hum aisa kuch nhi karain gay jis se usay lagay k tumnay humain bataya ha

**Tarika:** kia matlab ha tumhara?

**Abhijeet:** hum us se naraz rahain gay

**Daya:** bilkul aur phir ahista ahista kisi na kisi bahanay hum apna ghusa aur narazgi khatam kar dain gay

**Tarika:** haan yeh theak ha

And they leave from there.

And from next day they start their work of finding points ta k yeh show kar skain k us kaam ki wjah se unki narazgi kum ho gae ha. It took them 1 month. Aur 1 month baad unhonay aisa show kia k usnay apnay kamo ki wjah se un sab ki narazgi khatam kar di ha. But Daya still finds something amiss.

So one day when he was thinking all this he felt a hand on his shoulder and turns and see Shreya standing there.

**Daya: **are Shreya tum abhi tak gae nhi. itni dair ho gae ha?

**Shreya:** bas sir janay hi wali thi. Ap theak hain?

**Daya:** haan main theak hon. Tum theak ho?

**Shreya:** yes sir. Mujhay kia hona ha?

**Daya: **chalo chaltay hain late ho gaya ha bohat

And both move to their houses with intention of asking the other about reason of behind their thoughts.

But next day brings a turn in lives of both. While all are working in the bureau a person enters.

Shreya and Daya are not present in bureau so he comes to Purvi and asks about Shreya. Seeing him Acp becomes angry and asks him to leave but he creates a scene. Acp and Purvi are extremely angry after seeing him want him out before Shreya comes back. but its too late as Shreya and Daya are standing at door when he starts shouting.

**Man: **kahan mu kala kar hi ha?

**Acp:** tum nikal jao yahan se

**Man: **aisay kaisay nikal jaon? Bulao usay

**Purvi:** Tum hotay kon ho uska pochnay walay?

**Man:** tu apna mo bund rakh warna

**Acp:** warna kia? Kia karay ga?

**Purvi:** Shreya k sath is liye wo sab hua q k hum nhi thay wahan

**Man:** acha warna kia karo gay tum log

**Acp:** uski shadi

**Man:** hahaha acha kis k sath?

**Purvi:** jo us se pyar karta ha us k sath

**Man:** hahaha acha kon ha wo main bhi to daikhon aisa kon ha joy eh jananay k baad k wo aur main aik kamray main raat guzar chukay hain us se shadi karay ga? Koi nhi karay ga

**Daya: **main karon ga

All turn towards door and see Shreya and Daya standing there.

Shreya sees Daya

**Daya:** haan main karon ga Shreya se shadi

**Acp:** ab bol?

**Purvi:** nikal yahan se

**Daya:** ruko

All stare him

**Daya:** aj sham main aur Shreya shadi kar rhay hain attend karnay zroor ana aur us k baad agar tum mujhay Shreya k 1 kilometer k radius main bhi dikkhay to tumhain zameen main gar doon ga

The man left

**Daya:** Purvi tum aur Tarika ja k Shreya k liye shopping kar lo

**Acp:** aur Abhijeet tum baki intezam karo aj Daya aur Shreya ki shadi ha

**Shreya:** lakin sir

**Daya:** Shreya main janta hon k main aik bohat acha insaan nhi hon lakin itna bura nhi hon k tum mairay sath zindagi na guzar sako

Shreya has tears in her eyes

**Daya:** jao tyar ho jao. Sham ko hamari shadi ha

In the evening they get married and then Shreya is taken to Daya's house

**Daya's house:**

Shreya is sitting on bed head down. Daya comes near her and sits near by holding her hand.

**Daya:** Shreya ghabrao mat

**Shreya:** sir I am sorry

**Daya:** sorry? Lakin q?

**Shreya:** mairi wajah se apko yeh shadi

Daya cuts her

**Daya:** Shreya aisa kuch nhi ha. Chalo ab change karlo phir rest kar lain

**Shreya:** yes sir

**Daya:** Shreya sorry wo guest room to tyari k chakar main in sab na store room bana dia ha. To agar tumhain problem na ho to kia main yahan hi

**Shreya:** sir ab humari shadi ho chuki ha. Mujhay kia problem hogi

**Daya:** thank you. Acha ab tum jaldi change karo phir mujhay bhi change karna ha bohat thak gaya hon

And they both lay down to sleep. At midnight Shreya screams and Daya gets up and tries to wake her up

**Daya:** Shreya utho

**Shreya:** main nay kuch nhi kia. Main sach keh rhi hon. Yeh yeh jhot bol rha ha

Daya shakes her and she wakes up. She sweating badly and Daya tries to console her.

**Daya:** Shreya tum theak hona? Yeh lo pani piyo

**Shreya:** sir mainay kuch nhi kia

**Daya:** pani piyo

**Shreya:** sir main sach keh rhi hon. Wo jhota ha. Main main kaisay yakeen dilaon

Daya hugs her tightly

**Daya:** Shreya mujhay tum pa pora yakeen ha. Tum kabhi kuch ghalat nhi kar sakti

Shreya sheds tears in the hug

**Shreya:** lakin koi yakeen nhi karta mera

**Daya:** main karta hon tumhara yakeen

**Shreya:** lakin wo appko bhi photos dikhae ga to ap bhi yakeen nhi karain gay

Daya tightens his grip on her and lay on bed with her on top of him

**Daya:** jis din Daya tum pa yakeen nhi karay ga wo Daya ki zindagi ka akhri din hoga

Shreya moves her face a bit from him and looks into his eyes

**Shreya:** apko sach main main lagta ha na k main sach bol rhi hon

**Daya:** bikul.

Shreya also hugs him and puts her head on his chest and tightly holds him

Daya patts her head lightly to comfort her

**Daya:** chalo ab so jao

Shreya sleeps on him and he keeps on looking at her face and swiftly falls into deep sleep.

Nearly around 2 Daya's phone rings and he softly put Shreya on bed and move out with his phone and come back after 15 minutes and sees Shreya awake. He goes near her and sits beside her on the bed.

**Shreya:** sorry sir

**Daya:** kis liye?

**Shreya:** raat k liye

**Daya:** Shreya aisa kuch nhi hua jis k liye tumhain sorry kehna paray

**Shreya:** lakin main

**Daya:** Shreya relax. Acha mairi taraf daikho

And he holds her hand

**Daya:** aisa kuch nhi hua aur mujhay pata ha k tum aisa kabhi kuch nhi kar sakti jis liye tumhain maafi mangni paray

Shreya cries and hugs him tightly

After crying for 10 minutes she calms down and then bends her head down

**Shreya:** sir main apko sab sach batana chahti hon

**Daya:** uski zrorat nhi ha mujhay tum pa kal bhi yakeen tha aur aj bhi ha aur hamesha rahay ga

**Shreya:** please sir mairay liye

**Daya:** theak ha

**Shreya:** sir wo jo aya tha wo Rick tha. Ahmadabad main inspector ha. Wahan ja k main us se mili. Pata nhi kab wo mujhay pasand karnay laga. Main na usay kabhi ehmiat nhi di. Lakin aik din usnay mujhay sab k samnay propose kia to main nay usay mana kar dia

And she starts sobbing. Daya holds her tightly in side hug. And she continues

**Shreya:** phir aik din mission k waqt hum logon ko aik room main sath rukna para raat k time. Sir main sach keh rhi hon hamaray darmian kuch nhi hua tha. Sach

Daya cuts her

**Daya:** Shreya mujhay tum pa pora bharoosa ha

**Shreya:** sir next day pata nhi wo kahan se photos la aya mairi aur uski kae sari jin jin main wo mairay bht pass bht ziada pass tha. Kisi na maira yakeen nhi kia. Usnay sab ko yakeen dila dia k main character less hon aur mairay aur us k darmian

And she starts crying very badly. Daya also has tears in his eyes thinking about pain through which she had to go through and both hug each other after sometime Shreya composes herself and separates from hug.

**Shreya:** usnay ma, baba, dadi, dada ko bhi yakeen dila dia. Unho nab hi maira yakeen nhi kia. Kisi nay maira yakeen nhi kia. Kisi na nhi

**Daya:** lakin mujhay tum pa pora yakeen ha. Ab tum yeh sab sochna bund karo aur chalo lait jao

Shreya lays down and he lays down beside her and holds her hand and both sleep. At around 8 Daya wakes up and gets fresh, makes phone call and prepares breakfast then he holds tray in his hands and moves to room and lovingly looks towards Shreya face who is now sleeping peacefully. He sits beside her and wakes her by calling her and moving his hand on her head.

**Daya:** Shreya utho

Shreya wakes up and sees him ready with breakfast

**Shreya:** good morning. Apnay nashta q banaya? Mujhay utha daitay

**Daya:** very good morning. Aur hamesha to tum nay hi banana ha to aj main na bana dia. Chalo ab jaldi nashta kar lo humain late ho rha ha

**Shreya:** oh no main itni dair soti rhi. Acp sir bohat dantain gay

Daya smiles

**Daya:** Acp sir na 2 din ki chutti di ha humain

**Shreya:** oh lakin ap keh rhay thay late ho rhay hain?

Daya holds her hand

**Daya:** Shreya agar main kabhi koi ghalti karon ya tumhain mairi wjah se koi takleef pohanchay to tum mujhay maaf kar do gi?

**Shreya:** ap aisa q bol rhay hain?

**Daya:** pehlay tum jawab do

**Shreya:** ap k kisi bhi kadam se mujhay kabhi takleef ho hi nhi sakti

**Daya:** agar ho to tum mujhay maaf kar do gi na? chor k to nhi chli jao gi na?

**Shreya:** sir main apko kabhi bhi chor k nhi jaon gi.

**Daya:** agar main tumhain kahin la k jana chahon to chalo gi mairay sath?

**Shreya:** sir ap k sath janay k liye mujhay sochnay ki zroorat nhi ha. Main ap k sath ankhain bund kar k chalnay ko tyar hon

**Daya:** thank you. Thank you so much. Chalo phir jaldi breakfast finish karo aur tyar ho jao

Shreya gets ready and both reach airport and then they reach Ahmadabad. Daya sees towards Shreya and sensing her uncomfortableness holds her hand and they move to a sweet shop buy some sweet and then move to bureau and Shreya tightens her grip on Daya's hand

In the bureau both enter and all turn see them and Rick frowns at looking them holding hands.

**Daya:** hello. I am senior inspector Daya cid Mumbai

**Rick:** hello. Yahan q aye ho?

And he stares Shreya

**Daya:** Shreya in sab ka mu to meetha karo

And Shreya sab ko sweets daiti ha

**Daya:** actually mairi aur Shreya ki shadi hui ha tu us k parents k ghar jar hay thay phir soch k usnay yahan itna waqt guzara ha to yahan pa bhi meethai daitay jaen.

All come forward and congratulate them except for Rick.

**Rick:** tum iski zindagi barbaad kar rhi ho

**Daya:** mujhay sab pata ha. Ab aik baat kan khol k sun lo. Shreya se dour raho warna tumhara wo hal karon ga k khud ko nhi pehchan pao gay

**Rick:** tum nay is ki baat pa yakeen kar liya. Yeh to jhoot hi bolay gi. Are agar yeh sachi hoti to is k parents na is pa yakeen kartay. Aur mairay pass proof ha. Is k pass kia sabot ha?

**Daya: **Shreya pa yakeen karnay k liye mujhay kisi proof ki zroorat nhi ha.

**Rick:** tum aik characterless

And he wasn't able to complete his sentence because of tight slap from Daya

**Daya:** tumhari hemat kaisay hui mairi biwi ko characterless kehnay ki. Ab is se dour rehna agar apna bhala chahta ha to. Samjha?

Then he holds Shreya's hand and both leave from there. Then they move to her parents house. And all the time Shreya doesn't utter even a single word.

At her parent's house Daya tells them and her grandparents about their marriage and they ask forgiveness from Shreya for not trusting her and say that Daya's trust on her made them understand that they were wrong to held her responsible for everything that happened. They blessed them and Daya and Shreya returned Mumbai by evening flight.

As they reach Daya's house they were surprised to see whole team there. They all enjoyed a lot and team left after dinner. And now it's only Daya and Shreya left. Both silently cleaned the mess and kitchen. They haven't talked to each other after reaching to Ahmadabad. Daya knew she need time that's why he didn't disturb her. After completing all chores both enter room and freshens up and change and then Shreya breaks the silence

**Shreya:** thank you thank you soo much

**Daya:** kis liye?

**Shreya:** apnay yeh sab mairay liye kia

**Daya:** nhi apnay liye

**Shreya:** matlab?

**Daya:** main tumse bohat bohat pyar karta hon aura b tum mairi biwi ho to tumhari insult mairi insult ha aur mujjhay Rick ko batana tha k tum se dour rhay

**Shreya:** apnay meray liye itna sab kia. Mujhay samjh nhi a rha k kaisay shukriya ada karon

**Daya:** tum sach main ada karna chahti ho?

**Shreya:** haan

**Daya:** to phir yeh smile kabhi ghayab na honay daina

With this Shreya smiles with tears in her eyes and tightly hugs Daya

**Shreya:** thank you for everything. Specially for loving me this much

**Daya:** lagta ha sari zindagi sorry aur thank you k sath hi guzarni paray gi

**Shreya:** acha ap mujhay kuch karnay se pehlay sorry keh dain wo theak aur main kahon to ghalat

**Daya:** ok ayenda nhi kahon ga. Khush?

**Shreya:** bohat khush

**Daya:** acha tumnay abhi tak kaha nhi

**Shreya:** kia?

**Daya:** k tum mujh se pyar karti ho k nhi?

**Shreya:** apnay pocha kab?

**Daya:** Shreeyyyyyyyaaaaa

**Shreya:** ok ok I love you so so so much

Both smile and then they start there happy married life.

The end

**I hope ap sab ko pasand aya ho. Please yeh na sochna k dareya walon ki request pori ki aur baki sab kin hi ki. **

**Jaisay hi koi idea ayega to abhirika aur kevi ki jo requests aye hain zroor pori kron gi**

Thanks to all who reviewed and thank you very very very much for your encouraging reviews

Rajvigirl

Zoomra

Karen **I would to write a sequel to it but right now i have to complete my continuing stories so you'll have to wait.**

Dareya789

Dream princes

Duo angel

Ninadkdm

Sucheta **it's for you as you demanded**

Guest

Shzk

Priya

Shree

.161

Raj

Katiiy

Guest

.161

Bindiyaabhi.96

XYZ **as you also requested**

** here it is as you demanded an another dareya and yar you don't need to say please and too these much**

**Thank you very very much for your appreciation and support**

**Please review ki jiye ga aur har review k end ma aik smilling face q k aisa karnay se na chahtay huaye bhi chehray pa muskurahat ajati ha.**

**Aur main apni stories update nhi kar pa rhi q k fwp na dimag hila k rakh dia ha lakin I am trying so hopefully InshaAllah jaldi update kron gi till then enjoy this one**

**Thank you **


End file.
